


Wind

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chance Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then suddenly, it hit something and stopped. That something was a young man, with hair that looked like it’d seen its fair share of wind, and a smile that clearly showed he was enjoying Michael’s antics. He leaned down and picked up the beanie as Michael slowed to a stop in front of him. “I gather this is yours?” He asked, looking like he was going to continue but stopped as they locked eyes.</p><p>It was like one of those stupid moments you always groan at in romcoms, when two strangers meet and something inside them gets all tingly and you can just tell they’ll become a couple. Except this was real life, and it felt even more ridiculous than it looked.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

Typically Texas was a hot, dry place. Rain and wind not often present. But when they were, you could expect a lot of it.

Today was a windy day. A very windy day. There would be no skirts or hats worn today without the fear of an embarrassing moment or a lost piece of clothing. That didn’t stop Michael Jones from desperately trying to keep his favorite beanie on his head as he walked to a nearby coffee shop. Twice he’d already almost lost it, but rather than give up and let his curls go wild in the wind, he stubbornly pulled it back onto his head.

He walked briskly, hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie, trying to reach the shop before his beanie took off again. He didn’t. A strong gust pulled it off and away, and he cursed loudly as he rushed after it. It was a funny sight, luckily for Michael no one was around to witness it. The beanie would stop for a moment on the sidewalk before getting picked up again, getting further and further away from the curly-haired man as it went.

Then suddenly, it hit something and stopped. That something was a young man, with hair that looked like it’d seen its fair share of wind, and a smile that clearly showed he was enjoying Michael’s antics. He leaned down and picked up the beanie as Michael slowed to a stop in front of him. “I gather this is yours?” He asked, looking like he was going to continue but stopped as they locked eyes.

It was like one of those stupid moments you always groan at in romcoms, when two strangers meet and something inside them gets all tingly and you can just tell they’ll become a couple. Except this was real life, and it felt even more ridiculous than it looked.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

More quiet stupid staring.

“I’m, uh, I’m Gavin.” The man awkwardly introduced himself, handing Michael his beanie back. “I’m Michael. And thanks.”

Michael had to admit, the guy was cute. He liked the accent too. Gavin felt the same. They stood there staring dumbly at each other for a few minutes before Michael turned his head away, rubbing at the back of his neck. “… Wanna get coffee with me? A-as a thank you I mean! For catching my hat.” The curly-haired man was blushing lightly, forcing himself to look at Gavin’s face. The other man was blushing too, a smile growing on his face. “I’d love to.”

Michael let his curls stay free until they got to the coffee shop, tugging his beanie back on only when they were fully away from the wind. Michael ordered a mochaccino, Gavin some sort of tea.

The two took a spot by the window and sat, spending the next hour just chatting and getting to know each other. A bit of flirting was done too, though they wouldn’t admit it outright. They exchanged numbers and emails, both eagerly planning to text the other already when they parted.

They had finished their drinks early on but continued to chat, both utterly absorbed in each other that they didn’t notice when Geoff Ramsey passed by their window and headed inside. He came up to their table, noticing Michael first.

“Hey, Michael! I was walking by and I just saw…… Gavin?” Geoff took notice of the other man sitting with him, brow furrowing in confusion.

The two seated men looked at Geoff and then at each other. “You know Geoff?” They asked simultaneously, smiling when they realized what they just did.

“Geoff is the friend I’m living with, I start work with him on Monday.” Gavin explained. Michael’s heart beat wildly, ecstatic at the news. “Geoff is the boss I told you about! So we’re gonna work together?”

Geoff sighed, rolling his eyes at the two idiots he cared for. “Michael I told you someone new was starting last Wednesday. Well, at least I won’t have to introduce you guys. So, how did you end up meeting anyways?”

The two grinned and after a moment Gavin spoke up. “I’d blame it on the wind.”


End file.
